Arranged Eternity
by senekis
Summary: Alucard returns from his thirty years 'abroad' and Seras finally learns the true reason why he turned her. AxS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Arranged Eternity

**Disclaimer: **Seras and Alucard belong to their lazy owner.

**Warnings: **This story will contain mature content, such as: non-con; oral; sex; bloodsucking; maybe some voyeurism/exhibitionism not sure if I should label it as such :x

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Alucard returns from his thirty years 'abroad' and Seras finally learns the true reason why he turned her.

**Pairing: **AlucardxSeras

**Chapters: **1/8

**A/N: **Hey guys I needed a bit of a break from my other writing so I quickly wrote this story in pure need just to get something out. This differs a bit from my usual stories and my die hard views on what I think is possible in the Hellsing world and what isn't.

This also deviates from my usual writing style.

So this is just for fun, so please don't flame. Truth is I just wanted some practice writing sex, so this came out. If you don't like don't read! Constructive criticism allowed!

I've already completed all eight chapters, so I'll be hosting the next one in a few days.

It will start getting steamy by chapter 3 so if this isn't your thing then I suggest you leave.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The young vampiress couldn't help but smirk as she watched her aged Master gracefully best the young Sir Penwood. It seemed no matter how old Sir Integra became, she still possessed that fighting spirit and she would not allow herself to loose not even in a sword contest.

As the two finished their duel to the enjoyment of all those gathered in the training room, Seras Victoria couldn't help but reminisce about all that had happened to bring them here.

Though it had been barely thirty years since the Millennium war and not much had changed for her, so much had changed for the world around her. Humans were aware of their existence. Her master was still missing. Sir Integra was now an old woman, who constantly complained about her age, though Seras knew it wasn't because she was in the presence of a monster that seemed to never age, but because it reminded her of Walter and her loss of a dear friend.

Murderous intent caught Seras' attention and she couldn't help but smirk evilly at the Iscariots glaring at her. Though they visited Hellsing occasionally, to give the world the illusion that the two Organizations were united in their war against the undead, neither Seras nor her Lord believed that their secret war was over. Both knew that as soon as the spotlight moved on, the Vatican and Hellsing's pet vampires would be going at each other again just like old enemies.

The young Draculina looked forward to it and she couldn't help but wink at Heinkel as the young woman dressed as a priest, hissed through her scarred face and walked from the room.

A dark chuckle escaped Seras; she couldn't help but feel amused. She glanced at Integra who stared at her for a moment before returning her attention to the young Mr Penwood, but Seras could see the humorous mischief dancing in the old woman's eyes.

Leaning back against the wall, Seras couldn't help but think of her master and the fact that he was terribly late. Though he had been missing for thirty years, she felt surprisingly calm. She knew he'd be back and because of that she didn't allow herself to feel to sad about it. Still she was reasonable enough to know, that her ability to deal with it was thanks to Sir Integra. The woman was her rock, as much as she was hers but if Alucard took to long, then Sir Integra might die before he returned and then where would she be.

No doubt when she was alone she would feel his loss more keenly but for now, it was manageable.

As the training hall began to clear from soldiers who had come to see their leader's martial prowess, Seras turned towards the window and stared at the rising moon. For a moment her eyes lingered and she shifted slightly as a strange feeling worked its way up her spine. It wasn't the first time she had felt it. The last few days it had come to her often. A stirring in her bones, a feeling of anticipation. She wished she knew what it meant.

Moving from the window she walked towards the exit and nearly laughed as two young soldiers jumped out of her way. As the one tripped over his own feet and fell face first on the ground she did burst out laughing and then turned on him abruptly, only to see him squeak and scamper away, his friends following.

As they rushed from the room her laughter increased, before it died down to chuckles as she shook her head and walked into the mansion. She had indeed become a monster, taking a liking to scaring the new troops that were obviously so terrified of her. Still she was no where near her master's level of amorality, she would never kill innocents for sport, but she had long ago accepted what she was and she had to find her enjoyment somewhere.

Military booted feed led the way to the second floor, as she headed towards Integra's office. Once outside she was about to knock, but felt a presence at the other end. Stepping out of the way she watched the Iscariots move through, led by the new butler Nicholas who was no doubt showing them out.

"Seras," Integra called and Seras smirked as the Iscariots head shot towards her to give her one last murderous look before they disappeared and she entered Sir Integra's office.

As the door shut and a blue eye crashed with red, both of their mouths pulled up in a smirk and they started chuckling at the priests' expense.

"Never a dull moment," Seras said.

"They keep coming back," Integra mused as she lit a cigar. "As if I don't realize their intent."

"To keep an eye on Hellsing's restoration," Seras offered as she crossed her arms across a well-endowed chest.

"Even with one member, we'd still be a force for the Vatican." Integra said and Seras couldn't help but smile knowing that her aging master was referring to her own aptitude.

"You are to kind Integra." Seras drawled.

"Oh shut up monster," Integra muttered but Seras knew there was no malice behind the remark. In fact to Integra the word was more of an endearment. Their relationship had long since transcended the bond of master, servant, human, monster – it was familial.

"You did well in the duel with Mr Penwood," Seras finally said. Indeed there was something about the Iron Maiden that made even Seras' heart flutter with pride, especially when she could put a man half her age in his place.

"Oh and what a price I'll pay for it in the morning."

Seras scoffed.

"Nothing a hot bath won't cure."

"If only," Integra muttered and Seras couldn't help but smile sadly. Though they never spoke about it, and they tended to turn Integra's age into a joke, both women knew that she was reaching the end of her years.

"Hellsing will soon be no more," Integra suddenly said snapping her steely blue eye towards her servant. "What will you do once it is gone Seras?"

That rocked the young vampire back. Never before had Integra blatantly asked her that. Looking at the old woman, whose sparkling, youthful eye, betrayed her old exterior, Seras couldn't help but smile.

"I haven't thought about it much. I don't know. I'll think of that when it happens."

Integra nodded her long hair now slightly greyer with age, yet no less beautiful, moving elegantly as she got up and stood before the window, her back now to her servant.

"What will you do?" Seras asked suddenly and Integra snapped her head to hers, blue eye going wide behind her silver-rimmed glasses.

Never before had Seras asked her outright either, if Integra intended to seal her away. Now it had been asked though and both women just stared at each other. For a long moment they just remained staring until Integra finally smirked and returned to the window.

"I don't know. I'll think of that when it happens."

Both women smiled. Integra knew Seras wouldn't destroy the world and Seras knew she would never serve another human master that wasn't Integra. Nothing further had to be said on the topic. Something they had skidded around for thirty years was finally resolved.

Stepping next to Hellsing's last heir, Seras let her red eyes wander up the moon that had so caught Integra's intention.

"I miss Alucard," Integra said softly and Seras just laughed.

"Well now there is no doubt that you are becoming senile as well as old," Seras mocked and Integra playfully swatted the vampiress on the arm.

"Oh shut up, servant."

Integra turned and walked from the room.

"I think I'll retire for the night."

"Goodnight Master," Seras said after her, the smile never leaving her face as she turned her head back to stare at the moon.

**xAxSx**

It was close to midnight and the Hellsing Estate was quiet as Seras strolled through the gardens.

For some reason her thought were on Alucard. She had been thinking of him a lot of late, more so than she had in the thirty years since he had been gone.

Stopping at a fountain she stared at the water whilst listening to the whirling of the torrent and she couldn't help but think her life had become to quiet. Looking up at the sky she finally admitted to herself, that she missed Alucard tonight too.

Though they never spent that much time together before, at least he had been around and she knew he was there. Just that knowledge had been enough to alleviate her loneliness somewhat, but on nights like these, where she was doomed to wander alone she felt that loss so keenly.

Walking away from the gardens she moved back towards the mansion and even from her distance she could spot a few of the Hellsing soldiers through the dining room window.

The men were laughing and joking about someone named Mike. Seras surmised it was probably about another Hellsing soldier.

In the past she would've known the names of all the men on the grounds, but since the last of the Wild Geese had retired from the Hellsing force, Seras had withdrawn from the human troops. It was difficult associating with them. Now she was a true vampire, something they feared. Not to mention she was nearly fifty years, much wiser than when she was a new fledgling and she couldn't bring herself to get to close to the humans.

Forever in her knowledge was the fact that they would die and she would remain the same. Just watching Sir Integra wasting away, hurt enough, she wouldn't put herself through the torture of getting attached. She couldn't afford to, or she would spent her whole unlife is emotional pain.

Often she had wondered if that was the reason why Alucard kept himself distant from others. Why he embraced his monstrosity with such conviction. Was it because he couldn't bear it either?

A shiver rippled up her spine halted Seras actions and she snapped her heard around. Something was coming, no it was already here. Something dark, something ...red... she whipped her eyes up to the moon and she saw blood on it.

Something was happening. The young Draculina's senses were immediately alert and she looked at the Hellsing mansion. She spread her senses out, listening, feeling, smelling.

She could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the mansion. The soldiers, normal, the cook, normal... Integra... her heartbeat was fluctuating. Then a gunshot!

"Sir Integra!" Seras cried out in alarm.

One moment the young Draculina was there, and then a red ribbon skittered across the landscape, through the Hellsing door, up the stairs as more gunshots echoed through the mansion.

A few lingering soldiers cried out as a wind rushed past them, and a black tendril snaked down the stairway. Reaching into the Draculina's room to grasp her Vladimirs and zip them upstairs. As Seras reached her Master's bedroom door, cannons already in hand, she kicked the door open without care. Whoever entered her Lord's bedroom unbidden would be slaughtered!

"What happened? Master!" She shouted, but then her eyes widened in shock after she switched on the light and noticed the reason for her Lord's ire.

"What a rough welcome," a deep baritone voice flittered through the room and it felt so good to both women to hear it again. "And you are as noisy as ever!"

"Master!" Seras shouted again, but this time it was aimed at her true master, the black-haired man clad in red leaning against the wall, with bullet wounds in his body and a smug expression on his face.

"Late homecoming, eh Alucard?" Integra seated herself at the edge of her bed, not a hint of an emotion betraying her. "What were you doing?"

Seras wanted to know too, so she waited eagerly as her master moved onto his knees and sat before his master.

"I kept on killing," Alucard replied. "My own lives ... inside me."

That put the Draculina back on her heels. So that is what he'd been doing?

"3, 4024866. I kept killing them until there wasn't any left," Alucard added sounding tired. "I killed them all except one."

Seras wanted to ask which one, but upon his next word she quickly surmised that it was Schrodinger.

"And now I'm here. Now I'm everywhere and nowhere. That is why I'm here."

"Too late. You are much too late Alucard." Integra said and Seras could feel the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Alucard responded and Seras was taken aback that he actually knew the word.

As the conversation between the two continued, the young vampiress could only smile and chuckle when Alucard confessed to how hungry was.

As her Lord bit her finger and let her master feed, the young Midian turned when she heard them refer to each other as count and countess and let herself out. They'd long forgotten that she was there anyway. Not like she minded. It had always been clear to her that the two loved each other and she wouldn't intrude on their moment. Of course the young Draculina felt sad for them. For though it was there, neither one would ever act on it.

Alucard was a monster and Integra was a virgin Knight in service to country, crown and God. Her master wouldn't defile her, or turn her and Integra would never allow it. Seras could only sigh; it was a forbidden romance that would never be.

Yet despite it all she couldn't help but smile.

Her master was back!

Walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, the young Draculina was practically skipping with joy when she reached the fridge containing the blood packets. Opening it up she reached in and grabbed one. Hesitating for a moment she grabbed another two and put them under her arm. Then she tilted her head and reached for a few more.

Stepping back she was about to close it, when she thought better of it and reached in and grabbed as many packets as she could carry in her arms.

Satisfied she shut the door with her foot and headed into the basement. No doubt her master was famished and there was no way Integra's blood would be enough. The least she could do was make sure he had enough when he reached his room. Seras could only imagine how tired he would be once he made it to his coffin.

Damn did he even sleep in thirty years? Didn't sound like it.

Stopping before his door, she shifted nervously on her feet and like always she was a bit reluctant to go in when not invited. This would only be the second time she entered her master's chamber on her own, the first being when she had brought Alucard's coffin here after the war.

With a determined nod to herself, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Glancing around she spotted her master's coffin in the same place she had placed it thirty years ago. She remembered all too clearly when she got it off the boat and brought it here. At first Integra couldn't understand her reasoning, she believed that Alucard wouldn't return but Seras knew he would and she knew how he felt about his coffin.

Smiling at the memory, the young vampiress stepped into the room towards the small table and dropped all the blood packets onto it. Casually grabbing a few that fell off with her shadows and placed them on top of the others. Seeing no further need for an intrusion into her master's sanctuary, her task done, she turned to leave but was pleasantly surprised to see a tall form standing over her.

Even though Alucard's eyes were burning a fiery red, Seras didn't feel in the least intimidated and she couldn't help but smile at him softly.

"What are you doing here?" Alucard asked, but there was no anger in his tone, Seras realized just true curiosity. Internally she took a breath of relief and then pointed a gloved hand to the table.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I..." Her eyes widened and her words trailed off as her master pushed past her and reached for the blood. Faster than she had ever seen, two empty packets dropped to the floor, followed by another and another.

Desperately trying to contain her chuckles, the Draculina just shook her head and looked away. It was not her master's fault he was behaving like a rapid dog and it was not her place to laugh at him after everything he'd been through. So respectfully she felt it time she make her exit. She'd bring him some more blood later.

Walking away she headed to the door, looking back only long enough to say.

"Eat and sleep well, my master."

Not expecting an answer she opened the chamber door and closed it, muttering under her breath.

"It is good to have you back."

The door slammed shut and Alucard suddenly stopped in his vicious feeding and stared towards it. With a sly smile, blood dripping down his lips he chuckled.

"It is indeed Seras Victoria." He said ominously before tearing into the rest of the blood packets with an animalistic intensity.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Arranged Eternity

**Disclaimer: **Seras and Alucard belong to their lazy owner.

**Warnings: **This story will contain mature content, such as: non-con; oral; sex; bloodsucking; maybe some voyeurism/exhibitionism not sure if I should label it as such :x

**Summary: **Alucard returns from his thirty years 'abroad' and Seras finally learns the true reason why he turned her.

**Pairing: **AlucardxSeras

**Chapters: **2/8

**A/N**: Sorry about all the grammatical errors, the previous chap. I had to admit there were a lot, even for me. Usually I spend hours going over my work, but I didn't feel like doing it for this story. I just went with Word spell-check this time and I know it only picks up misspelt words and not wrong words, so I should've known better. Will fix that later, promise! Hopefully there won't be so many going further.

**Chapter 2**

"So has that idiot crawled out of his coffin yet?" Integra drawled humorously, a cigar dangling from her lips as she signed off on a few papers.

Seras chuckled and turned to Integra placing a hand on her hip. Gone was her Hellsing uniform, replaced by an outfit more suitable for outing. Namely a feminine black suit and a red top with frills around the collar and sleeves.

"No I haven't seen him all week."

"Is he alive?"

"Not like he was ever really alive Integra." Seras mused as she stepped closer to her Lord and friend's desk.

"You know what I mean, moron."

"Well in that case I think so," Seras braced herself against Integra's desk. "He's still sleeping."

"Fighting for thirty years," Integra looked up, clear awe on her face, then she shook her head before returning to her work with a renewed haste. "I imagine even for a creature like him that must've been tiring."

"I imagine so." Seras said moving some of her blond hair out of her heart-shaped face. "I've been taking blood packets down to him daily."

"And?"

"They're all empty."

"Well either's he's sleepfeeding or he's getting up at least long enough to quench his thirst."

Seras nodded.

"Well at least he is eating and sleeping. What more could an ancient vampire want after fighting for so long?"

Integra looked at the fledgling vampire before her, looking so beautiful and voluptuous and she couldn't help but chuckle at her naivety as she put her pen down.

"I can think of a few things," Integra mused and Seras just looked at her innocently as she got up and stretched slightly.

"Well it must be nice to have your master back."

Seras smiled beautifully and Integra couldn't help but smile back.

"It is."

"You always knew he'd return didn't you." Integra said and Seras could quickly identify the guilt in her voice. "I really thought he was gone."

"Well if he'd bitten you too, you would've known just as I have." The vampiress added slyly and winked.

The old woman stared at her for a moment with her one good eye, the other hidden behind a patch and burst out laughing.

"I suppose you are right, Seras." Integra concurred, sounding a bit lighter than before as she began to straighten her grey suit and fix her cufflinks. Leaning over her desk, she took a drag from the lit cigar in the ashtray and then put it out. As the smoke wafted into her face, she gave a wet cough and Seras frowned at her.

"Those things are finally killing you Integra."

"Don't start that again." The Iron maiden glared and the vampiress could only put her hands up in supplication; the two had danced this tango many times over the past thirty years.

"Sir Integra." A young Englishman popped his head into the door. "The car is ready."

The Hellsing nodded in acknowledgement to the new family butler as she turned her back towards him and he approached her, a large grey cloak in his hands. Lifting her arms, she allowed him to aid her in putting it on before turning her attention to the awaiting vampiress.

"You don't need to come along you know." She said straightening the coat. "I'll understand, especially with your master being back and all."

The blond waved it away.

"Master is sleeping and even if he wasn't, I'd still come along. This has become routine now."

"What a way to make it sound boring," Integra grumbled as she walked past the Draculina who quickly fell into line behind her.

"It's not like that. I've taken a liking to the theatre and besides I'm rather curious about Francois' new play."

"Agreed. I eagerly anticipate anything he produces. That young playwright is highly talented and his visions are refreshing."

The Draculina's eyes burned predatorily for a moment.

"Don't you mean demented Integra?"

"Well we couldn't have one without the other now could we?" Sir Hellsing said with a straight face though Seras could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"That's probably why we like it so much," Seras added thoughtfully as the two friends exited the estate and got into the car. "What is the new play called again?"

"At the Bottom of a Witches' Cauldron." Integra supplied. "It's supposed to be a true story."

"I like the sound of it." The vampiress said as the car drove of.

"I have no doubt."

**xAxSx**

The Deck had been prepared for the Round Table members, the royal family and the other influential people who had all attended the opening of the play. It was after all written in commemoration of the thirty year anniversary of the end of the war against Millennium.

It was luckily not an extravagant affair since the anniversary was only officially in a few days, so neither Seras nor Integra felt forced to mingle more than was necessary. So drink in hand and her servant, bodyguard, at her side Integra greeted everyone curtly before heading towards the balcony. Intent on simply gazing at the cityscape and not spend too much time pretending that she didn't notice the fear everyone showed towards her companion

If the looks bothered Seras she didn't show it, although Integra reckoned she found it more amusing than insulting.

"So a love found in deepest layer of Hell," Integra said to her companion as the two stood alone on the balcony.

"Anything is possible, right?"

"I suppose," Integra said rather wistfully. "This was indeed an interesting play and it has granted me a different perspective. So caught up was I in fighting the war and preventing death, that I never truly considered there might've been positive things that came of it, even if it was only for two people. To think anybody could find love and salvation amidst that horror is astounding."

"Love can be found in the strangest places," Seras conceded as she too gazed onto the city of London before turning her eyes to the moon.

"That was a good tale, though I dare say their versions of the ghouls were rather..." Seras trailed off looking for the right word.

"Extravagant?" Integra supplied and Seras chuckled.

"I was going to say lucid, I mean I've never heard ghouls talk so much trash, though I suppose ones dressed in yellow spandex is a bit overgenerous."

Integra laughed, "That is what you call artistic licence."

"I'm sure you and master know all about that."

The old woman laughed lightly before stopping abruptly as someone caught her eye and she nudged her companion.

"It seems your admirer has spotted you."

Seras head snapped around so quickly, Integra thought she might get whiplash.

"Oh no," the vampiress grumbled, as she noticed a tall youthful man dressed in a black suit make his way towards them. Though he was undeniably attractive, and any woman would be falling over themselves to make this posh gentleman's acquaintance, he was like a blessed blade in the Draculina's side.

"Again? Doesn't he realize I'm a monster?" Seras asked dumbfounded.

Integra just scoffed.

"To a man that was not even alive during the Millennium incident; you are a creature of myth servant. Not only is he infatuated by your so called eternal youth, but he is enthralled with the innocent face that supposedly houses a demonic soul."

The vampiress couldn't help but sputter at Integra's choice of wording.

"What nonsense."

"Not really," Integra sipped her drink. "In case you haven't noticed men get attracted to you very quickly. The Geese, Captain Pip, heck even that Schrodinger boy was practically hitting on you the first time he saw you."

Seras laughed nervously. "I think you are exaggerating Sir Integra."

"Not really." Integra gave her a stern look. "You are a beautiful woman and a Draculina. It is almost expected."

"Well it's annoying," Seras said trying hard not to look at the man coming closer though she could feel every step he took.

"Well you should get used to it," Integra tried to cheer her up half-heartedly. "I don't think there is a man out there that doesn't notice you."

"Well at least there is always master," the vampiress grumbled, slightly pissed at Integra who seemed to enjoy her misery.

"Alucard?" Integra burst out laughing.

"What?"

"He's the worst of the lot my dear."

"Only around you." Seras said grinning whilst Integra just glared. The sexual taunts Alucard threw at his master were after all a legendary topic at Hellsing.

"Har, har har," Integra said mockingly and the vampiress' grin widened evilly.

Truly she never felt she needed to worry about such things, at least not with her master. They were both Midian and that was a topic beyond them. In thirty years Seras had never felt lust and truthfully, she didn't know if her master did either.

The smile dropped from the Draculina's face quickly though as Mr Irons reached the door to the balcony. Seras felt her eye tick a little as the man smiled at her rather lecherously as if he was not faced with one of the most terrifying monsters in the world.

"Sir Integra, if you don't mind, I think I'll take my leave now."

The vampiress turned about to fly away when she was halted in her steps by a simple command.

"No."

"What?"

Integra smiled slyly.

"I don't think so servant. It's about time you resolved this matter."

"Like hell it is. You just want revenge for what I said about you and Master."

"How rude," Integra said though they both knew it was just an act. "This is nothing of the sort. He is an affiliate of the Round Table and it is in everybody's best interest that this situation be remedied, in order to prevent future discourse between its members. I am acting as a loyal Knight to my country."

"Like hell you are you vindictive old bat." The vampiress gritted out.

'Tsk tsk Seras," Integra wagged her finger childishly. "You can slaughter your enemies but you cannot face a lovesick child. Such a coward."

Mr Irons was almost in earshot now and Integra's voice was near a whisper as she added.

"Just tell him off once and for all. Consider this an order. Just don't hurt him to much."

"Traitor," The vampiress hissed as Integra chuckled and walked away.

"Mr Irons," she greeted the youth who greeted her in turn before she turned to the Vampiress who was staring at her with puppy dog eyes, silently pleading with her to rescind her order.

"I require some refreshment." Integra said airily. "Do take your time servant."

As the man approached her, the vampiress swore she could hear her lord's evil laugh in her head as she left the balcony.

Damn that woman!

**xAxSx**

The car ride had been unbearable for Seras and absolutely hilarious for Integra.

Getting out of the car Seras slammed the door shut with demonic force. Hoping to wipe the smile off her Lords face, but it didn't even upset her as the door cracked and folded in on itself. In fact it only served to amuse her further, as she cackled with evil laughter.

"Enough already." Seras gritted out as she stormed towards the mansion Integra behind her laughing hysterically. "You cruel evil bitch. I see right through you, you know."

"Oh do calm down Seras," Integra's laughter abated to which the young vampiress just growled.

"It's not the end of the world," Integra said much more calmly in that authoritative tone of hers, that at other times pleased Seras but now just annoyed her.

"You did well. I'm sure Mr Irons will not be bothering you again."

Seras just groaned as they entered the Hellsing manner and stopped in the foyer. The vampiress turned red eyes on the devil masquerading as an angel that had been perched on her shoulder all night.

"That is not what I'm upset about. Did you hear the things that guy said to me?"

"You told me," Integra drawled and got a cigar from her pocket. "But it is over now."

"Like hell it is!" Seras shivered. "That shit will haunt me forever."

"Now you are just being over-dramatic."

"Hardly. You aren't the one that had to stand there and listen to it. And what the hell does he think I am! Just because I'm undead doesn't mean I'm a whore. What did he think that just because I'm 'evil' I'm automatically into demented fantasies and eager to act it out?"

"He's young, he'll learn." Integra smiled. "If he hasn't already, ending up face first in a fountain has a tendency to wake even the most stubborn men up.'

The young Midian sobered a little at that, before she raised a questioning eyebrow at her Lord.

"That is all you have to say? I just publically embarrassed a member of the Round Table. Shouldn't you be scolding me?"

"Maybe," Integra walked away from her servant heading towards the stairs. "Yet this was just too much fun."

Seras blinked owlishly then chuckled.

"You have become quite the sadist Sir Integra."

"Hardly," Integra muttered her hand on the railing. "This is a matter of woman's rights."

"I didn't take you for a feminist."

Integra shrugged and headed up the stairs.

"Without freaks even I need something to occupy myself with."

Red eyes only stared at her curiously then Seras finally let go of her anger and laughed before disappearing.

Appearing in front of her own door, Seras reached for the handle, but she quickly stopped and decided to check on her master. Not even bothering to change her clothes, her small heels clicking on the stone she walked towards the room at the far and quietly pushed the door open.

Sneaking her head inside she peered around until her head rested on the table and she couldn't help but smile. The blood packets were empty.

Well since she was already here. She walked inside and picked them up intent on throwing them out. She had taken up the task of ensuring that her master was fed since his arrival. Especially since she didn't know what kind of mood he was in and how he'd respond to a new butler rummaging around his room whilst he was sleeping. Though Nicholas knew about the vampires at Hellsing, and he was as courageous as educated, he was not familiar with Alucard and Seras didn't want him to scare him off. She liked Nicholas a lot and he was good at his job.

Letting her eyes linger on the coffin for a moment, she wondered when her master would finally wake. They still hadn't truly spoken and now that he was back she really wanted to hear his voice again. Though she was more patient now and she knew there was no need to rush, she was still desperate for some conversation with someone that wasn't human.

For all her friendship with Integra, it wasn't nearly enough. So with a sigh she stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her so as to not disturb her maker's rest, though unbeknownst to her, the coffin was empty.

As from the shadows Alucard appeared, his red eyes burning gloomily as he stared at the empty space his fledgling had stood only moments before and an evil grin slowly forming on his face.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Arranged Eternity

**Disclaimer: **Seras and Alucard belong to their lazy owner.

**Warnings: **This story will contain mature content, such as: non-con; oral; sex; bloodsucking; maybe some voyeurism/exhibitionism not sure if I should label it as such :x

**Summary: **Alucard returns from his thirty years 'abroad' and Seras finally learns the true reason why he turned her.

**Pairing: **AlucardxSeras

**Chapters: **3/8

**A/N:** Thanks to those that reviewed, you made my day! Taking the time to tell me what you think and sharing your thoughts with me is giving me great ideas on where to improve as well as providing material for different fics. Really your words mean more to me than you guys will ever know. Thanks so much!

So just for you, here is the next chap a little early to show my appreciation. Unfortunately the next one will only be up in a week or two since I'm going out of town for a while.

As I said earlier this story is practice for me writing sexual interaction in different forms and levels, so this will become a bit naughty and maybe slightly OOC, but hopefully not to much.

**Chapter 3**

It was close to dawn when Seras finally came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her waist and one in her hand drying her hair. After a few minutes of rubbing she tossed it on her chair not minding the wet streaks now clinging to her face.

Though bathing was such a human thing to do and Seras knew she was lucky she could still indulge in the act, considering what a weakness water was to her she still enjoyed it. It was not about cleanliness after all but about pleasure. There was nothing quite like warm water soothing her cold skin, especially after a long night.

Pulling the towel from around her waist she tossed it on top of the other and began to saunter over to her coffin. As she stepped black shadows emerged, wrapping around her figure before retreating and leaving a black silk nightgown behind.

In the past Seras wore pyjamas but as she got older she also began to enjoy the light clothing as it was so much easier to sleep in. It too was also about simple pleasure now, the soft silk against her skin so much more welcoming than cotton.

Opening her coffin she got inside and closed the lid, taking nearly no time at all to fall into the deathly sleep of her kind. Though she didn't have a weakness for the sun, she was still regulated by it and once it rose on the horizon her eyelids would quickly shut and she'd sleep like the dead until it once more vanished behind it.

Yet the routine was broken this night. Unlike every day for the last thirty years, apart from the occasional day where she was on a mission, or had to forego sleep, she was restless. The senses that prevented a vampire from being staked in their coffin, the senses that was ever searching for threats encroaching was itching at the back of her skull and surprisingly the vampire felt herself stumble into a dream.

For surely it could be nothing but. Why else would she still be sleeping so soundly as wisps of mist began tracing her body?

The Draculina wasn't waking so it had to be a dream. A gentle dream, cradling her in the clouds as soft featherlike touches, gently caressed her skin. It was relaxing, the soft wisps moving across her shins, up her thighs, stomach and up to her face, tracing her lips. It was like water running over her, it felt good, relaxing and somehow intimate.

She felt herself relax into the feeling and then it changed. The feathery touches suddenly became more sensual. Pressure as the mist turned to fingers, clothed fingers, now gripping and stroking up her body. Shivers ran through her. Fingers grasped at her skin, massaging, and teasing. It was pleasurable and unfamiliar to the virgin girl. Slowly something began to build. The fingers continued to explore her, gently, tracing the dip of her hips, the expanse of her stomach.

The fingers were now at her neck trailing a path towards her breasts. A sensual touch tracing the outline of her nipples. She moaned the sound reverberating in her chest as a hand firmly took hold of her breast. Gently, experimentally, stroking and kneading the fleshy globe. For a while the hands kept this up before the movement became more focused. More intent on pleasure. She gasped, electricity shooting through her. The fingers pulled at her nipples, making them hard and taught. Caressing, the touches changed from soft strokes to hard pinches. Each action eliciting more delicious shivers that made her toes curl.

Then warmth across the skin, coming out in puffs as moist lips touched her neck. Again the feathery touches trailed down her body, but she knew now they were kisses. Cold touches, of lips, followed by the lick of a moist tongue tasting her skin. Over her neck it trailed, her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. She could feel the cool path upon her skin.

Something soft moved from her shoulder, over her aching nubs and then warmth as a hot mouth latched onto her nipple. She cried out in pleasure. A tongue rolled around the nub. Then she felt the mouth tighten and began to suck. Gently at first, then with a bit more force. Warmth exploded through her. Hands ran up her thighs to her back and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin.

It felt so good. Again she wondered if this was truly a dream.

The silk vanished around her body. The nightdress replaced by something else. Though hard and obviously a body, it was nonetheless soft to the touch and so much warmer against her cold skin. It was a new experience, a new feeling and had she been awake she would've shied away but this thrilled her. This skin on skin, the physical attention felt amazing. She wanted to reach out for the body and explore it as it sensually moved against hers, but she couldn't move in her dreamlike state.

Something settled between her thighs, at the same time the mouth returned to her neck, she felt a ping then and her eyes twitched. Her instincts telling her to pay attention but she couldn't, the hand at her breast that had begun to play again, gaining all her enthralled attention.

The ping again.

Teeth in her neck, at the same place her master had bitten her. Seras gasped at the smell of blood, she imagined her eyes snap open, for she could see the ceiling, but she couldn't concentrate. An unfamiliar warmth had overtaken her body, a tingle was working its way through her every nerve. It felt amazing and she wanted more. The lips, the tongue at the wounds on her neck was moving and then she heard it her own blood being drunk.

It was incredible. With every swallow she could feel her body tremble, like she was being pulled taught. More. Another swallow and she felt as if her body was held in a warm cloud. More. Another pull and she moaned as a tingle of desire ripped through her, all the way to her apex and she felt fluids gather at her core. More sounds of swallowing, more rushes of pleasure between her thighs. Every time her blood was drained her dark soul ached. It turned into a blinding desire to be devoured.

It should've frightened her; this sightless need that had surmounted her morality, her shyness and buried it under numbing bliss, but she wasn't afraid. The one at her neck didn't mean her harm. She knew it instinctively, that is why her body didn't feel the need to fight back. No matter how many years had passed she would recognize this presence.

"Master," she heard herself whisper and then the teeth that had been so gentle suddenly surged into her neck and the vampiress' eyes snapped shut as she cried out in a mix of pain and dark pleasure.

It was even more overwhelming. Stars clouded her foggy mind. It was like her own blood had caught liquid fire and surged through her. It was as if her senses had expanded and she was drowned in pleasure. Every touch on her body was more explosive than the last. Hands clutched at her, exploring her. She desired more kisses, more bites, more licks. She couldn't care for anything else. Nothing mattered, only these dark velvety feelings. It was like being enveloped in carnality, she could only moan in want as an arm came up behind her back and tilted her upwards.

A place she had never been touched before began to tingle with desperate want. She was anxious to be sated, to be touched there. All her inhibitions were set free. There was only the desire, to be debased, to be consumed. She whined and as if her dream master understood he responded and she felt a pressure at her core. She gasped in relief.

Unknown satisfaction surged through her. Something hard and warm began to move against her aching femininity. The smooth yet ridged object slid easily along her slicked folds, up and down, so agonizingly slow. The feel made her shiver, but it was not nearly enough. She wanted more, she wanted it in her, reaching deep inside. She was to overcome to wonder, or care about her own reaction. Hands slid down her sides, touching her derriere before sliding down to her thighs holding onto her almost painfully. The mouth bit down harder, teeth sliding in even deeper into her neck and she cried out again.

The blend of darkness casting another layer over her senses.

The scent of blood filled the air and the object at her folds began to chafe more viciously, with more urgency, deliciously rubbing against her aching nub and entrance. She wanted to sob in delight. It was heaven, the rocking motion against her. It didn't matter that this was a dream. She wanted more. She wanted to be taken. She wanted to be violated in the worst way. She wanted the dream to continue forever.

She wanted to move her legs. The hands at her thighs spread them for her and she was awarded with a deeper feeling. The pressure against her increased. It moved hard and fast, at some points almost penetrating as she felt it nudge her entrance. But it never did. It just kept teasing, sliding against her. It wasn't what she wanted but it was enough for now. The movement gained more momentum, more delicious pressure against her. She moaned. She tried to move her hips in time with the rocking, to take it deeper herself.

She imagined she could hear two bodies moving against each other, the sounds of her breaths as well as that of fluids mixing. She smelt delicious blood and tasted it on her lips. She heard her own voice moan in lustful pleasure. She felt the coiling at the core of her being and her body trembled as the movements against her drenched folds increased. Then it exploded a white blinding release of pure bliss and she gasped out in a soundless cry as her body shook before falling limp.

What happened next she couldn't be certain but like with most pleasurable dreams it quickly evaporated and she fell into a deep sleep.

**xAxSx**

The lid slammed onto the floor as Seras Victoria gasped in shock and quickly looked around her room. Red eyes flashed in all directions but she was indeed alone, looking down she was still wearing her nightgown. She sighed in relief it had only been a dream.

"What the hell was that?" She mumbled touching her neck, but there was indeed no blood as she suspected. Of course there wouldn't be, but then why did it feel so real?

Moving her legs a bit, her eyes widened as she looked down, seeing a shiny liquid clinging to her legs the young Draculina eeped and jumped out of the coffin, staring at herself in abject horror.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispered.

A wet-dream? No way! Vampire's didn't have wet dreams. Yet what else could it have been? Alucard would never do such a thing to her, so it could only have been the product of her imagination. Yet why now? She had never had such a dream before. She'd never had such feelings before. And she'd never had such feelings, for her master before! This wasn't possible! This wasn't the product of a wet-dream! This was a nightmare!

Horrified at her own twisted imaginings, the young Draculina ran to her bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She needed a shower. She needed to clean away the evidence of her own perversion.

What had brought it about? Seras wondered as she opened the tap and let the water fill the shower. Was it that twisted human and the things he whispered in her ear? It had to have been what else could've done it?

Not sure what to think Seras just shook her head and got into the shower.

As the warm water soothed her and her nerves began to calm, she looked down at her body and smiled mirthlessly. To think she finally had an orgasm and she barely remembered it.

She didn't know which was worse; to realize that vampires can in fact feel lust or that she had felt lust for her master.

She knew it was the latter.

**xAxSx**

Grumpily the young Draculina walked up towards Sir Integra's office. She needed to talk to someone, she needed to vent. Tear, rend, shred. Destroy, something, anything to rid her of how dirty she felt.

It was still early in the evening but being the punctual freak she was, Seras knew that her Lord had already finished her dinner and returned to work. Yes she would be in her office and oh Seras was going to tear into her. Though it was illogical and the heiress was obviously not to blame for the vampiress' depraved thoughts, she felt right in blaming her.

If she hadn't left her alone with Mr Irons, none of this would've happened. Of course Seras had no intent on telling her about the contents of her little wet dream. It was far too embarrassing; it didn't mean she couldn't punish her for causing it.

Not that she knew what she was going to do about it, but walking up to her office and exhibiting her ire was a start. Though all her thoughts of vengeance was quickly forgotten as she stormed into the office, only to find her master and her lord engaged in a deep conversation.

"Oh um..." Seras stuttered, blushing profusely. Not only had she walked in on something that was most likely private, but she was looking at the last person she wanted to see when she was still feeling hot and bothered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." The vampiress turned hoping to make a quick escape. "I'll go now."

"That won't be necessary Seras," Integra said and the vampiress had to bite her lip to prevent a groan from spilling out of her mouth. "I was actually about to send Nicholas to come get you."

"Oh goody," Seras mumbled then turned back.

"What can I do for you Sir Integra?" She asked deceptively sweetly as she walked closer. From the corner of her eye she looked at Alucard, and to her relief he wasn't paying attention to her. Then it struck her, that this was the first time she had truly seen him since he awoke after his return and she felt it at least the polite thing to greet him properly.

"Evening master."

The black haired man turned to her slowly, not a hint of anything in his eyes as he nodded at her in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to Integra. Seras was surprised at the relief she felt when those eyes turned from her. Though it had been thirty years since they'd been in each other's company she hadn't forgotten his sneaky ability to read thoughts at inappropriate times.

"Now that you are here, I have a mission for you Seras." Integra snapped the Draculina from her thoughts and she narrowed her eyes at the Hellsing heir suspiciously, her former thoughts of vengeance back in full force.

"Oh really?" She said warily. "And what ingenious orders do you have for me today I wonder?"

The virgin woman blinked her good eye in confusion then a smirk broke onto her face, as she assumed that the young Draculina was still a little peeved about events the previous nights. Red and blue eyes seemed to gravitate towards each other in silent challenge for the other to make the first mocking jibe but neither relented. Nor did either of them take note of the amused look Alucard gave them.

"I discovered the Nazi scum that escape London." Integra said at length and Seras immediately forgot all about her ire as a demonic grin worked its way onto her face. Perfect! A slaughter. Just what the doctor ordered!

"Really?" Seras asked and Integra leaned back in her seat looking mightily pleased.

"Of course. Though it took a while the scum finally revealed themselves."

Integra dropped a few papers onto the table and the Draculina walked over and picked them up without even bothering to ask if she may and began to scan through the report eagerly.

"So where are they?" She asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Germany."

"The deserters return home," Alucard joined the conversation. "How quaint."

"When do I leave?" Seras asked feeling terribly exited. It had been a while since she'd had a good hunt.

"Tomorrow night. I'll have Nicholas brief you on the details at the airport."

The vampiress nodded but then she remembered that wait... she wasn't the only vampire here any more. Glancing over at her sire, who looked remarkably uninterested though they were talking about his favourite hobby – killing freaks – she knew she had to ask.

"What about Master?" She said quickly before looking away as Alucard turned his eyes towards her.

"What about you Alucard?" Integra asked.

"I am but a servant. Give me your orders master." Alucard said and there was the maniacal grin Seras hadn't even realized she had missed.

"You just finished fighting non-stop, for thirty years." Integra said, her voice surprisingly laced with concern. "I have no desire to order you straight into another battle if you require rest."

Looking at Seras a hint of pride in her blue eye, she added with a smirk.

"Seras will be more than enough to deal with scum."

The Midian quirked an eyebrow at that and glanced at his fledgling. Knowing that this was an important moment and she shouldn't falter when facing her master, the young Draculina turned to him without fear and smirked. Not surprisingly, Alucard laughed aloud.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Not a problem." Seras replied back. For indeed it wasn't, she would cut through the Nazi's like they were ragdolls. She couldn't wait.

Again Alucard laughed and then surprised the young Draculina when he approached her and stopped about a foot from her. Staring down at her smaller form, his red eyes glimmering with something, Seras couldn't quite place.

"No longer the Police Girl, are you?"

"Nope," Seras responded proudly and Alucard's smirk just widened before he turned to Integra.

"I'll accompany her. It'll be more interesting than sitting around here. I've slept enough."

Integra nodded, no doubt having expected Alucard's response.

"Very well," she said getting up from her chair and staring at the two vampires before her with an intent expression and no small joy. No doubt they all felt it. It was finally like old times, like the good times.

"Go to Germany. Find the vampires. Search and Destroy. That is all."

"Yes sir," Seras saluted eagerly.

"As you wish my master." Alucard bowed lowly before grinning demonically. "It is indeed good to be back serving a Hellsing."

_**To be continued...**_

Alright let me know what you think. I really suck at writing intimacy. That is why I need the practice. Hopefully in time it will become better as I get the hang of it, so bare with me until then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Seras and Alucard belong to their lazy owner.

**Warnings: **This story will contain mature content, such as: non-con; oral; sex; bloodsucking; maybe some voyeurism/exhibitionism not sure if I should label it as such :x

**Summary: **Alucard returns from his thirty years 'abroad' and Seras finally learns the true reason why he turned her.

**Pairing: **AlucardxSeras

**Chapters: **4/8

**Note:** Field of Thorns should be updated soon. Sorry but those chapters are huge and take more editing, please be patient.

Also I'm currently on a hunt for a beta so hopefully my future fics will be an improvement, for now I'm afraid you'll have to settle for what I have.

**Chapter 4**

Unable to wear her uniform in public, Seras opted for a plated skirt, red top and black boots. Though she looked like an attractive young woman, her soundless stride marked her as something inhuman as she sauntered across the tarmac to the privately owned Hellsing plane.

Once inside the Draculina gave a cursory glance for her master but was not surprised to find herself alone.

The previous night Alucard had departed their master's office without word before the vampiress could even engage him in conversation. Although there was that initial embarrassment lingering from her wet dream, she had gotten over it and was hoping to get a moment with him. It had been thirty years after all and there was so much she wanted to tell him.

That was probably why he left though. No doubt he wasn't interested in his fledgling's babblings. She was disappointed obviously, but then again it didn't mean it was personal. Seras couldn't even begin to imagine what her master experienced in the last thirty years, even less what he would require afterwards. If he needed time and space then she had to give it to him.

Moving to the back of the plane she saw her coffin lying in the walkway. Glancing up she noticed the clock. There was five minutes left before take-off, it was a close call but her master would be there on time.

So with a shrug she relaxed and headed for the fridge. Opening it she smiled brightly as she noticed a few green bottles in it. Bless that new butler. Always prepared, Nicholas had no doubt stocked it for her knowing how much she liked the concoction.

Grabbing a bottle, she reached for a wine glass and filled it. Though she was never one for bloodwine in the past, she had taken a liking to it in recent years. Glass in hand she seated herself, crossed her legs and took a long languid sip, closing her eyes in enjoyment as the liquid warmed her belly. Yet as she opened them the bliss evaporated and she nearly choked.

"Dammit Master!" The Draculina screamed at the Midian seated ever so casually in front of her as if he didn't just appear out of nowhere. "Stop scaring me like that!"

His deep baritone chuckle seemed to reverberate from everywhere in the plane as he shook his head and rested it on an upraised palm. That evil grin that seemed to thrive on misery forever in place on his handsome face.

"Still so jumpy, Police Girl." He said in a scolding tone and Seras couldn't help but take offence to that.

"Only with you," she quickly argued. "You are the only one able to sneak up on me and you know it."

Alucard just shrugged, not denying or conceding the point, leaving Seras to only stare at him displeased. It had been a long time since she'd been mocked and she didn't like it although she wasn't taking it to heart. That was Alucard's way after all, Seras imagined she could wipe out a continent and he'd still find something to berate her about.

Letting it slide, she looked at his dress. As usual he had foregone his red ensemble, and opted for a black suit, red shirt, tie with a black overcoat, the way he always did when he was to be gawked at in public. Seras had to admit he was a strikingly handsome figure when he dressed like that, far more sensual and less maniacal.

Red eyes drifted upwards until they reached his eyes and she realized he was staring at her, no not really. He was staring at the glass in her hand. Ah of course!

"Would you like some master?" She asked already getting up and pouring him a glass. She didn't wait for an answer, of course he wanted some. He was a glutton on a good day and she could only imagine how great his hunger was now that he'd been starved for nearly thirty years.

Taking the offered glass, Alucard sipped on it and instead of saying thank you he just smirked and looked at his fledgling with an expression that almost seemed like pride.

"Your tastes have expanded," he commented twirling the liquid in the glass.

"By chance really," Seras explained as she sipped her own wine. "I came across one of your bottles one night when I was hungry, so I decided to try it."

She smiled slightly.

"I've always had a taste for wine, Merlot specifically so Nicholas offered to create a blend for me. I know it might be a bit sweeter than what you prefer but I like it."

Alucard hummed before taking another sip and laughing softly.

"Virginal too? You truly have become a Draculina."

For the first time in ages, Seras felt elated. Though Alucard hadn't said it out right, she could feel that he was proud of her growth and as a servant there was no greater pleasure than feeling the praise of the master.

"Have you forgotten?" She couldn't help but ask, feeling the need to remind him that this wasn't a sudden change. "It happened during the war."

That made him thoughtful for a moment.

"Ah yes. It was that mercenary Pip whose blood you took. It seems he had some purpose after all."

"Don't talk about him like that," Seras said angrily.

Alucard just smiled slyly, but he didn't say more on the topic as he took another sip and then began scrutinizing her clothing.

"You dress differently. What happened to that horrible pink you were so fond off?"

That brought a laugh from the Draculina. The days of her being a timid little fledgling was long gone and so far removed from who she was now that she had forgotten about those days. Of course that was the person her master remembered leaving behind.

"You already said my tastes have changed." She glanced down at her clothing then up at her master with a shrug. "I like different things, and I cannot stand that colour now, honestly it hurts my eyes just looking at it."

"Red suits you."

Was that a compliment? Seras thought her eyes might pop out of her sockets and she couldn't help but a blush a little.

"Thank you," she muttered.

A voice over the intercom interrupted their talk.

"Preparations are complete. We will be taking off now."

At that moment the plane began to move and Seras sat back in her seat listening to the loud rumbling of the wheels on the tar that was overwhelming to her vampiric hearing. Again she let her eyes linger to her master, who was surprisingly silent and staring out the window. She couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with him.

"Are you alright, Master?"

That made him chuckle.

"What a strange question." He said and glanced at her with a rather serene expression on his face. "We haven't really talked yet, have we?"

"No," Seras smiled. "But I figured you'd talk to me when you felt like it."

"It's been a while since I could enjoy silence," Alucard admitted. "It was so noisy for so long."

She could only nod at that and quietly accept his distance, thinking that if he wanted some calm after that long storm then they'll keep quiet. It's not like she really had anything pressing to tell him anyway. Already this was more than enough for her, her master was with her and she needed nothing else.

-Okay- she said mentally and then leaned her head back, closing her eyes intent on getting in a small nap before they reached Germany.

Seeing his fledgling fall asleep, the older Midian could only grin.

**xAxSx**

A wonderful feeling overcame her. It was the same as the other night. First there was a soft feathery touch on her skin, followed by the wetness of a tongue licking at the bite on her neck. Teeth pulled and nibbled sensually across the expanse of her neck and she gasped.

"We are preparing for landing," a mechanical voice spoke into her mind.

Red eyes snapped open half expecting someone to be above her, but there wasn't – only the plane's roof. Seras immediately brought a hand to her neck as she sat up, but there was no wetness, no blood. She was dreaming again. Luckily it seemed her master hadn't noticed for he was intent on some view outside the window and the Draculina wanted to sag in relief.

"Finally up?" Alucard asked and Seras just stared at him before remembering her dream and snapping her head away as she felt a blush rear. Don't think about it!

"Yeah," She mumbled as the plane began to descend. Looking out the window she saw people already waiting for them.

"Seems the German Agency isn't as tardy as I heard."

"German Agency?" Alucard asked.

"Oh yeah," Seras said more than happy to fill her master in on the things he had missed.

"I forgot you haven't been around for thirty years. Yeah the Germans have their own hunters now, I think they feel it important to be particularly active, especially since the monsters that attacked England were in fact some of their former citizens."

"So everybody knows of vampires now?"

"To some extent," Seras supplied as the plane touched down. "After the incident, Integra was summoned to a G40 summit by the Queen and instructed to inform those present on everything she knew about vampires as well as the history of the Hellsing Organization. Even the Vatican was forced to attend."

"G40?" Alucard asked and Seras blinked owlishly before she smiled, of course her master wouldn't know what that was.

"The G40 consists of the leaders of forty of the most influential nations in the world. There are various summits, ranging from eight to sixty but the Queen most likely felt that forty of the strongest nations knowing were more than enough."

"Interesting," Alucard mumbled though Seras couldn't tell how he really felt so she just continued as the plane slowly came to a stop.

"Well at least there are now other nations with their own branches to combat the supernatural."

"And these pro-human agencies, will welcome a vampire?"

"Me yeah," Seras shrugged. "Sir Integra was forced to tell them many things and that involved telling them of the vampire that served the Hellsing family."

Alucard raised an eyebrow as Seras got up, preparing to leave the plane.

"She didn't tell them anything about you of course. You were technically dead after all." Seras explained a small smile on her face. "Besides despite everything that happened, it was one thing to get the politicians to believe in vampires, but quite another to tell them the legendary Dracula was not only real, but undead and well and living in Hellsing's basement."

The older Midian found that particularly funny as he burst out laughing and Seras couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Anyway," she drawled as his laughter died down and she motioned for him to exit the plane. "Most of the agencies are young though so they seem more than happy letting the monsters take care of the monsters."

"Cowardly humans," Alucard hissed and Seras only nodded as the two left the plane.

"You have no idea."

**xAxSx**

"Well at least we got a nice hotel this time," Seras muttered. "You wouldn't believe the place the American's had me holed up in when I went there."

"I hope it's all to your satisfaction," the young agent that had brought them to the hotel, spoke in a heavy German accent.

"This is suitable," Seras remarked as she stared around the large space, that consisted out of a living area, with a bedroom and bathroom.

Two more men were carrying her coffin inside and laying it down next to Alucard's which had magically appeared in the room. It seemed her master still didn't like unfamiliar humans carrying his coffin. Even less did he seem to enjoy talking to them, since he'd been glaring at the Germans with fervour ever since they greeted them at the airport. In a different time Seras would've found the men's jerky movements and nervous glances at the elder vampire a little disconcerting, now it was just funny.

"As per agreement with Sir Integra, we will bring you updated news on the target's activities." The man said nervously. "Another agent will soon be here with the necessary information."

"Thank you." The vampiress said but the words were drowned in a laugh as the German man made a hasty exit, the other's following, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Shaking her head in mirth, the Draculina was once more left alone with her master, who was forever looking at the night. The young woman couldn't help but wonder what he found so intriguing out there.

She went and stood beside him and also looked out over the lively German city. It was still early evening so there was much activity about, people going about their lives in earnest.

"This isn't your first time in Germany is it?" She asked offhandedly.

"No." He said calmly before his mouth turned upwards and he stared at her from the corner of his red eye.

"Do you hunt?"

"Occasionally," Seras admitted, then her face paled and she gave him a stern look as his grin widened.

"No."

That smile got even more eerie.

"We are not hunting in this city," she said boldly. "We are here on German authority and if we start killing their citizens it will cause problems for Sir Integra."

"Only if they know."

"No."

Her dismissal made his smile drop but it quickly returned.

"So authoritative Police Girl," Alucard practically purred and the tone made her uncomfortable before it turned grave. "I admire your devotion to duty, but have you forgotten who the master is?"

That put the Draculina back on her heels.

"Of course not," she sputtered meekly.

"Good, it wasn't a suggestion."

The young Draculina pouted a little but she conceded silently, knowing that she couldn't stop her master from doing what he wanted. For all her power as a Midian, she was still not as powerful as he, and she was still the servant even if she'd slightly forgotten what that felt like.

Two strides and long arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a surprised sound escaped her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously, the feel of his arms around her reminding her all too quickly of the sensual dream she had. She couldn't help but shiver as he seemed to pull her even closer their chests touching.

"I hunger," he said lowly his voice bordering on a growl and the young Draculina blushed, wondering if he even realized how sexual he made simple feeding sound. Looking away she didn't see his smug face as the two vanished from the room.

**xAxSx**

When the sounds of people reached her ear, she quickly pulled away from her master and tried to figure out where he had brought her. Red eyes drunk in the surroundings and she wanted to groan at the scents assaulting her nose.

She could smell it, blood, sex and sweat. It filled the air, radiating from every shop and the Draculina swore she could even smell it on the road as if this sleazy area was saturated with.

"No one will be missed here," Alucard said.

"Probably not," Seras had to admit. This was obviously the red light district and in such a place, people tended to turn their heads when a crime was committed. It was not the kind of place people openly admitted to visiting. It was the type of place Seras never imagined her maker would bring her too. It was the type of place the virgin girl had no desire to visit.

Obviously her master had other ideas as he walked down the street and Seras could only reluctantly follow.

Nervously she looked around at all the shop windows and the people making out on the street. A woman dressed in scanty clothing, standing on a street corner called out to them and Seras couldn't help but swallow uncomfortably at the whore trying to garner her attention. This wasn't right. The young Midian thought. For one she definitely didn't want to be in such a place and secondly it was just wrong being in such a place with her master. What was he thinking?

"Damn it master," she hissed under her breath as she stepped closer to him in an attempt to avoid the sordid men walking past her staring at her lustfully. "This is a den of iniquity."

As expected Alucard just laughed at her.

"It is a good place to feed, Police Girl." He said nonchalantly, turning down a small side road. "Just come along."

"Just come a long he says," she grumbled lowly, unable to hide her discomfort as he led them down a few roads to a darker alleyway that led to green door that was almost unnoticeable in the scanty light.

"It's still here," Alucard mused to himself as he knocked on the door and waited.

There was the sound of a bolt and a shift, and suddenly eyes looked through the door. A man spoke in German, a language Seras didn't understand but her master did as he said something to the watchman, before removing his glasses and making eye contact. She noticed the green eyes turn red, her master's 'sex beam' at work, before the door opened.

The smell nearly assaulted her vampiric senses and she looked at her master pleadingly, she really didn't want to go in there.

"Come along Draculina," Alucard smiled at her tauntingly and Seras felt like he was testing her, so reluctantly she sighed and just followed. Wondering what her master was trying to achieve by bringing her here.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Arranged Eternity

**Disclaimer: **Seras and Alucard belong to their lazy owner.

**Warnings: **Things get heated this chapter! You are warned! Though the true sex starts later, this one is a bit naughty! So turn back!

**Summary: **Alucard returns from his thirty years 'abroad' and Seras finally learns the true reason why he turned her.

**Pairing: **AlucardxSeras

**Chapters: **5/8

**Note**: Sorry about the delay. I've been in hospital the last few months. I'm not back to my old self yet, but I think I'm okay enough to start writing again. So enjoy

**Chapter 5**

Compared to the rest of the area, the underground club was a diamond in the rough. It reminded Seras of an elite gentlemen's club, richly decorated, with thick carpets and antique fineries.

The place was no doubt of a higher calibre, the women walking around also scantily dressed in lingerie, were beautiful compared to the trash she saw outside and the men were obviously rich businessmen judging by their expensive suits.

Trying not to look everywhere at once, but her eyes drawn to all the debauched behaviour nonetheless, the young Draculina flushed in embarrassment as she made eye contact with a tall beautiful woman, who winked at her before moving with swaying hips towards her and her master.

The woman looked Alucard up and down but her interest was obviously on the young Draculina as she tilted her head and licked her lips suggestively. The young Midian had never felt more intimidated and she couldn't help but step closer to her master as he chuckled lowly; no doubt finding her dilemma amusing.

The woman said something to Alucard, to which the Midian just nodded before grabbing Seras by the elbow and dragging her along to wherever the woman was leading them. For a moment she wanted to complain at being manhandled, but her opinions died in her throat and her eyes grew wide as they passed an open door and she saw a woman bent over a table and an older man pounding into her from behind.

The woman's cries of pleasure tangled themselves around Seras body. The look of pure pleasure on the woman's face was hard to look away from and she began to feel hot with embarrassment and a little something else. Quickly pulling her eyes away she looked at her master's back who had let go of her arm and was now leading the way down a hallway. She tried to ignore the smell of lust assaulting her, tried to block out all the moans and euphoric gasps invading her senses. With her superior hearing she could clearly make out all the decadent things happening in this place. The sound of a whip and a woman crying out in pain a few doors down. The sounds of several voices thrumming together in a sexual harmony as a few others no doubt engaged in an orgy.

This was too much for her.

"Um master, I'm not particularly hungry," she mumbled nervously, suddenly desperate to get away. "Is it okay if I go?"

They were brought to a private room and Alucard just laughed as he turned to her a maniacal expression of amusement on his face.

"Such a scaredy cat."

"No," Seras said and babbled the first excuse that came to mind. "That agent will be coming to the hotel soon and I need to be there to meet with him."

"I'll know when he arrives. Don't worry Draculina." He smirked at her and the young Midian knew she was not going anywhere.

She looked at her master, wanting to tell him that she was uncomfortable, not caring if he mocked her for it, but the words died on her tongue as she looked at his amused face. He was obviously well aware how she felt and he didn't care, no doubt intent on using it as a source of entertainment for himself. Any complaints would go unheard.

So with a defeated sigh she walked into the room after him, but she halted in midstride as she heard a woman's escalating cries and the subsequent crash that heralded her orgasm.

Seras felt her cheeks light up. She shouldn't be privy to this! This was so humiliating! She shouldn't be listening to this and even less so when she was in the room with her master. Seras barely concentrated on her own movements as she shuffled behind him. How the hell was she supposed to focus with such things happening? It was taking all of the young Midian's self-control to keep her eyes from her master and not start thinking depraved things. Anybody would be affected by the lust in the air, and considering Alucard was the only male in the room it was difficult for her to look at him.

The sound of laughter brought her from her thoughts suddenly and she allowed herself a quick glance at Alucard as he sat in a plush recliner before averting her eyes quickly and staring at the wall. It was obvious he was highly amused and the Draculina couldn't help but feel her face further inflame with both embarrassment and anger.

Then her eyes widened and realization dawned.

"You bastard!" She gritted out between clenched teeth, turning to him fully. "You brought me here on purpose didn't you? Just so you can laugh at my humiliation. Is that it?"

The ensuing laughter confirmed to her that, that is what it was and Seras just snapped her head away as she grumbled curses under her breath and popped herself in a chair as far away from her master as possible.

"Thirty years and nothing has changed," she muttered crossing her arms across her chest and sinking down into the couch feeling downright miserable. This was crueller than anything her master had ever done before. It was one thing to belittle her for being incompetent, but he was practically mocking her for her sexual innocence. Why on earth would he do that? She was a Midian for goodness sake. She killed and slaughtered, sex was irrelevant.

Alucard seemed to calm as he watched her closely, the ranging emotions running like colours through a prism on her pretty face.

There was a knock on the door and a different waitress, a blond haired woman, with long legs and big breasts entered smiling slightly as she carried a tray with two glasses of wine.

Moving towards the table by Seras she shamelessly bent over the Draculina, affording her a beautiful view of a well-shaped posterior covered by nothing but black silk underwear. The woman then moved closer to Alucard leaning down suggestively as she placed his glass on the table next to him. She looked up at the handsome Midian with a lustful expression and the man just smirked languidly.

Seras took a deep breath and looked away from that look. This wasn't happening! What the hell was happening? What was Alucard thinking? She chanted in her head, until she heard something drop to the ground. Slowly she dared to look back at her master and noticed his glasses were off and the woman's tray had dropped on the carpet. Oh god, she wasn't witnessing this? Was this for real?

The woman only stared at the Midian dreamily, like in a trance and immediately Seras knew what had happened.

"Master what are you doing?" She asked slightly panicked as the now hypnotized woman slowly dropped to her knees before the dark man. Of course Seras, understood what Alucard was doing, but she didn't understand why. This was not her master. The man was a killing machine, above sexual games. Right?

Alucard didn't answer too focused on his prey and Seras gulped as feminine hands came to rest on her master's thighs and trailed slowly upwards. The young Draculina was horrified but why couldn't she stop looking?

"What does it look like Draculina," Alucard said lowly, suggestively as he brought flaming red eyes to her, ignoring the woman touching him.

"I know what it looks like," Seras blurted out looking away, unable to face her master. "You can't seriously be thinking of doing this in front of me. If you want to get kinky with the waitress then please let me get out of here first. I have no desire to see it."

"Then you won't learn anything," Alucard said slyly and Seras glared at the wall.

"I have no idea what you are hinting at, but if you think I need an education in sex then rest assured I'll go right now and read up on it. I don't need a demonstration."

"This is not about sex Seras, well not solely about sex." Alucard said to the vampiress who was still refusing to look at him.

"Look at me." He commanded.

"No," she stubbornly refused.

"Don't make me force you Seras," there was her name and a clear threat in his tone, so the young vampiress reluctantly turned toward them and she immediately wanted to look away again as the woman was practically crawling over her maker.

"What are you thinking?" She asked the fight in her not nearly quelled as she watched her master stroke the woman's hair as she in turn continued to massage his legs. "You cannot feed of her."

"A pretty little thing," he murmured ignoring Seras' questions and moving a gloved hand to the woman's neck. Trailing his fingers up to her chin slowly, Seras heard her gasp and the Draculina could smell the lust in the air. The room felt thick with it. The woman was in a thrall now completely at her master's mercy and the Midian could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't complain. In fact Seras was sure Alucard could make her enjoy every minute of if, if the desperate look on her face was any indication.

Gloved hands then moved towards the straps on the woman's shoulders and ever so slowly Alucard snapped the one and then the other. The woman's breathing seemed to speed up as those hands moved down her neck to her bra and Seras felt her own breath come out in a woosh as she watched her master. Why was he doing this? There was something so wrong about being forced to watch this, yet she could no longer look away. It was intoxicating.

With a flick of his finger, the black bra fell from her body and the woman moaned without even being touched as her bountiful breasts were freed. Seras bit her lip, feeling very uncomfortable with situation and her own response to it; she was slightly turned on and it should've horrified her but she felt enthralled. Never had she seen her master engage in such an act before. The woman was practically naked before him, wanting and needy. Seras had never seen him as an erotic being, but staring at him now, she knew that he was as much a sexual predator as a homicidal maniac. Seemed she'd missed that part in the Midian 101 handbook.

Alucard maintained his eye contact with the woman, his hands trailing her body and Seras was suddenly seeing their kind and her master in a different light. Of course she had thought Alucard was handsome, but now he was like some kind of sex god. With his handsome features, the sensual aura practically dripping from him and his cool command of the woman before him, who was now whining lowly in pure desperation for more of his dark attention as if it was the sole purpose for her existence.

She involuntarily tensed as she watched Alucard's hand move towards the woman's breasts and she wanted to moan in need as her master touched the woman instead of her. Where the sudden desire to feel his hands on her came from Seras didn't know and she knew she had to squash it. Alucard was doing this to make her uncomfortable, or teach her some stupid lesson, so she had to stay focused.

"I thought you said we were going to go hunting?" Seras blurted out, trying to break the spell that had been cast over the room.

"There are different levels of hunting, for different kind's of prey," Alucard murmured as he continued to taunt the woman, before turning his burning red eyes towards the Draculina and Seras wanted to shrink back at the unbridled desire she saw in them.

"Fear can remarkably flavour the blood," He purred his eyes burning into hers, as he kneaded the woman's breast making her moan loudly. Seras glanced down at the woman before returning her eyes to Alucard who changed his movements, fingers now trailing from the woman's breast towards her nipples and tugging on them.

Again the woman cried out, shifting up slightly between Alucard's legs in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Yet the Midian didn't pay her any mind as his hungry expression was locked on the Draculina.

"Did you know?" He asked conversationally. "That pleasure can also exceptionally flavour the blood."

The woman's moans grew heated and escalated as Alucard picked up his teasing as if trying to prove his point. The tension in the room quickly changed from electric to boiling hot. Seras felt as if her tongue was too thick in her mouth and her whole body felt sticky as if she was coated in sweat. The way her sire looked at her, with burning desire, was making her uncomfortable and needy all at the same time. Was that look for her or the woman before him?

Seras couldn't stop the feelings that were slowly kindling in her body as those red eyes stayed on her and her master's gloved hands continued their exploration of the attractive woman. The way he was looking at her confused her. It was as if Alucard's entire attention was on her; her reactions and for some reason the thought made Seras even more bothered. Though this was depraved and amoral, there was no denying the lust he had awakened in her and she couldn't push it down, no matter how much she wanted too. Every time Alucard touched the woman, it was like he touched her as well. Those eyes of his had latched onto her very soul and it was like he was playing with her body through the woman's, like a musician would a violin.

That dream of hers entered Seras mind, the wonderful feelings resurfaced and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her core began to tingle. She felt the need to squeeze her legs together to alleviate herself. Never before had she experienced this and she didn't know what to do. A voice in the back of her head urged her to look away from her master, but again she couldn't those eyes would not let her go. They were seared into her body, commanding her to feel the pleasure.

It was as if everything had fallen away, covered in a dreamy haze even the woman clinging to Alucard was just an accessory to what was happening between them. She remembered more of her dream, the feeling of being caressed, of being touched and she ached for it now. The desire in her burning, it felt unbearable and it took all her strength not to moan in need and reach down and touch herself. To have those eyes watch her as she did. The thought made her body leak fluid as if in preparation for the sordid act.

If Alucard picked up on her need, or her arousal the Midian didn't say anything. There was only the twirling in his red eyes as he smirked knowingly. Grabbing the woman by the hair suddenly he gently pulled her neck towards him as he leaned a bit forward and trailed a thick serpentine tongue across her neck. Eyes still on his Draculina.

"Master," Seras gasped, not evenly realizing the sultry and pleading edge her own voice had taken. Not even sure what she was pleading for. She was as lost the woman now. Alucard's power having blanketed them and all she could think of was the pleasure the woman would feel when he sank his teeth into her. There was a small pang of jealousy in her. She wanted to feel it too. She wanted to be devoured, but did nothing as she waited in suspended anticipation as Alucard ever so slowly moved his tongue over the woman's neck. Teasing to bite, but not doing so.

Then the woman cried out and the illusion shattered. The sound was filled with pure rapture and Seras realized rather startlingly that Alucard had upped the ante and was now touching below the waist. Feeling perfectly horrified and ashamed at herself, the young Draculina jumped from her seat and looked away from the sight of her master and the unfortunate woman in his gasp.

"What the hell master!" She yelled out. "I get the point alright? Just drink the bloody blood already so we can get out of here."

A sultry chuckle wrapped itself around her spine and she felt more than heard her master bite into the woman's neck.

Seras couldn't help but shiver as she felt those red eyes on her back. For some reason her master was still staring at her, taunting her, tantalizing her too look around and damn she wanted to. The muddled part of her brain telling her to see for herself, to feel for herself, to bare her neck to her master and indulge in it, but she wouldn't fall under the spell again. So she stubbornly stared at the door, trying to ignore the smell and sounds from her master as he swallowed down the warm blood.

Then she heard a high-pitched yelp and Seras' eyes widened in horror as she felt her own body react. Wet warmth collecting at her apex as the woman no doubt fell into an orgasm at her skilled master's hands.

It was utterly humiliating, but when her master laughed, she realized thankfully that it was over and she dared a glance over her shoulder to him sitting back in his seat, looking all high and mighty. With the woman who appeared more than sated and still alive, leaning her head on his leg and panting heavily. With a sigh of relief Seras snapped her head away, but she felt still ashamed. It didn't matter that it had been her master's intent to get a rise out of her. It was wrong and dirty and she couldn't help but feel terrible that he got to her.

"Are you done now?" She asked angrily.

"So innocent, Police Girl," a husky voice purred into her ear and Seras jumped away when she noticed her master standing right behind, the woman lying with her arms on the vacated seat.

"Of course," she glared at him half-heartedly, refusing to meet those red eyes that still held a lustful gleam.

"If I hadn't been so innocent, you wouldn't have been able to turn me. So it's hardly new."

Again he put his arms around her waist and all she could do was shiver and blush.

"That is true, Draculina." He leaned closer whispering her ear. "Though such a waste of thirty years."

She knew he was referring to her having stayed a virgin but she wouldn't speak of such things.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

Alucard laughed and let her go, then turned his gaze to the woman, who quickly got up, fixed her bra and then left the room as if nothing had happened.

"Wait a second you bit her. Won't she become a ghoul?"

"I can control such things. She'll be fine," The Midian said turning his strange attention back to her and Seras felt like dying.

Though she was saved from any more embarrassing situations when her master's head tilted upwards and his mouth turned into a grim line.

"Seems your contact is at the room."

Seras sighed in relief, finally they could get out of there and she could put this entire uncomfortable experience behind her. Although if she had paid closer attention to her master's sneaky smile she would've realized that this was not over by a long shot.

**xAxSx**

The agent handed her a file before nodding to the vampiress curtly and walking away.

Slamming the door shut, Seras flipped the file open and began to skim through the contents. She already knew what to expect, she was simply looking for numbers and the location of the Nazi's so she could get there quickly and rid the world of them.

Already she was desperate to get away from this hotel, to be more specific to get away from her master. She didn't want to be alone with him right now, she could feel him looking at her and she didn't know what he was thinking. There was something weird about what happened earlier. She got the feeling he was trying to make her aware of something, though what it was she didn't know. And now she didn't care to know.

Walking past him she seated herself quickly, thinking getting down to business was the quickest way to get over it. Yes business, Alucard was far more interested in slaughtering freaks than her embarrassment, so the quicker they got to it the better for everyone.

"The targets aren't that far from here," She said casually. "If we leave now, we can finish this tonight and leave for Hellsing before morning."

"Why in such a rush?"

That surprised Seras and she frowned at him.

"It's the job master. The longer we wait the more people could get hurt. I know you don't care about that, but still it would be best if we get to them before they decide to move on."

There was a moment of silence as he just continued to look at her before he slowly got up from his seat. Something in the Draculina cried out in alarm as his blank eyes watched her with an eerie composition and she jumped up as well.

"You should stop being so nervous Police Girl." He said before disappearing from view and reappearing right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he snaked an arm around her and leaned closer leering at her. Why was he being so touchy and straight forward all of a sudden? Did he hit his head or something?

"What is wrong with you?" She blushed feeling her body warm up just from being this close to him. More electricity shot through her as he traced his finger from her collarbone to the marks he had left on her that long ago night.

"I hunger," he murmured staring at her neck.

"You just fed." She said confused, for surely he had had enough blood by now.

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest and Seras tensed at the dangerous tone, something was definitely wrong. As he moved his head every so slowly, red eyes once more capturing hers, she felt her heart drop at the madness in his gaze.

"That's not what I hunger for Seras."

"What do ..." she began but her voice turned into a cry of pain as he struck with the speed of a predator and lodged his large fangs in her neck. Terrified she began to push at him, but then the pain turned to pleasure. Overwhelming pleasure and she felt her body sag against his.

She moaned unconsciously. Distantly aware that this was the same as in her dream, that no this felt even better. Yet it didn't last long as Alucard pulled away from her, holding her limp form in his arms. There was an evil smile on his face as he looked at her dazed eyes, her lifeblood dripping from his lips.

"So you remember the feeling," he said and Seras' mind was so foggy she had trouble hearing him.

"When? What?" She asked dazedly and he trailed his hand through her hair, down her jaw to her chin and held her face in place.

"You already know Seras," There was her name again. "I must admit your reaction the other night was beautiful."

Red eyes widened and her head cleared abruptly.

"You were so helpless and responsive." He mused a gloved finger stroking her cheeks. "I must admit it took quite a bit of control not to take you when you were practically begging for."

It wasn't a dream! Seras blushed in shock, but as his words sunk in it quickly turned to anger as she slammed him on the chest hard.

"You molested me in my sleep!" She accused as she wrestled in his hold, but he just held onto her calmly. "How could you?"

She slammed her booted foot onto his, but the Midian didn't move, in fact he just kept staring at the smaller woman now writhing and cursing in his arms as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen, which only served to enrage Seras more.

"Let go of me!" She kept fighting, but to her horror his strong hand gripped onto her hair and violently tugged her head back and with the same speed as before he once more lodged his dangerous fangs in her throat.

She screamed in pain. Gone was the pleasure as he bit down harder, and Seras distantly wondered if he intended to kill her. Fear bubbled up in her as he continued to drain her and no matter what she did she couldn't fight back it's as if all the fight had left her.

-Master- she called to him fearfully.

-Hush Draculina- her master responded in her mind, his tone soft and soothing.

His jaws relaxed and the pain was replaced with that same mind-numbing pleasure and suddenly all fear fled the Draculina as she was once more caught in the master's erotic spell.

She moaned unable to hold it in; the fear replaced with lust and Alucard chuckled.

-Yes Draculina. Give in. Your blood tastes divine like this-

There was the distant sensation of something soft against her back, but she didn't have enough coherent though in her to realize that Alucard had picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. Even when he pulled away and began kissing her furiously, the taste of her own blood on her lips, did the effect of his bite abate. It was all over for her, he had her, she was a writhing mass of desire, unable to think of nothing else but letting this monster do with her as he will.

There was no opposition as she felt him move his hands over her breasts. It was heaven and all she could think of was wanting to be touched elsewhere. She didn't do anything as he ripped her shirt from her body, exposing her to him. There was only a cry of pleasure and bliss, and a silent plea for more as she felt him bite into one of her exposed breasts.

It was unbearable. Her whole body flooded with liquid warmth. All her senses tumbled inwards, all she could feel were teeth biting into her and the sounds of her blood being drained. Small hands grabbed onto black hair as another hand came up to play with her nipple as the monster kept suckling on the other. She couldn't stop the cries of pleasure escaping her. It was as if her body had been amplified a hundred times, the smallest caress was like a flood of pleasure. She wanted more.

She felt movement above her, the mouth leaving her breast as Alucard growled and she shivered as it reverberated through her whole body. There was movement between her thighs, hands moving her legs apart and she felt him settle between them. Then a hard object prodded at her clothed opening and she moaned as she realized it was his cock, hard and ready to enter her. And how desperately she wanted it inside her, to feel him against her, the way she did the other night. The voice in the back of her head yelled at her to wake up. Yet it sounded so far away. It was so inconsequential so far removed from the dark man looking down at her, with a hunger that threatened to devour her.

Then he began to grind against her and she cried out again. The mouth returned to her breast, latching on once more and she closed her eyes in bliss. Letting Alucard drain her as he rocked against her and she rocked back. In the haze, the pleasure built quickly but then everything stopped and she moaned in disappointment.

"No," she gasped, unable to remain still when the need was still so potent. There was no shame, no thought as she moved her body against his, desperate for the delicious friction to continue and the coil in her body to let go.

"So strong, so wilful," her master's voice spoke into her ear, his silky hair tickling her bare breasts, as his fingers trailed over them. "So ripe for the taking."

She opened her eyes trying to comprehend what he was saying. Then he was in front of her licking her lips languidly. If she had been more coherent she would've been terrified, she would've realized that he had her charmed. That he was looking at her with an insane expression, but she couldn't think.

"W-what?" She managed but the word almost held no meaning to her.

"You are finally complete, my Draculina." He whispered against her lips and then rocked his hips against. She tossed her head back and cried out in pleasure not even listening to his chuckle at her whining when he stopped his movement again. Seems he was intent on torturing her.

"I've waited long for you to be ready," that voice whispered in her ear again, so tantalizingly close and dripping with promises of dark pleasures. "Finally you are ready to become a bride."

No matter the strength of the haze Alucard had placed over her, the word bride was like a sword to her heart and her eyes widened in horror. It was the wrong thing to do, the wrong thing to have said. Coherent thought returned like water in her face and she yelled out in her mind. There was no way she would become a bride to Dracula!

"No," she gasped as she felt a wealth of untapped strength explode in her but before she could even contemplate pushing him off her, that devilish mouth was back in her throat and biting into her.

-Yes – Alucard purred in her mind as he once more drained her and began moving against her. Unlike before though, she wasn't falling into the spell, but even though she wasn't drowning in the lust, she still couldn't fight against him. What was happening?

-No- she pleaded unable to do anything else as her body betrayed her, moaning against him as he rocked into her. It felt to good.

–Please not that!-she managed to plead.

-There is no need for such fear Police Girl- Alucard said sounding amused yet gentle at the same time. –There is no need for worry. I can sense your enjoyment. I can smell your lust. You chose this Draculina-

"I did not!" She yelled out in pure defiance as he continued to rock against her and she had to bite her lip to prevent her from crying out again.

-Oh yes you did- Alucard retorted then he stopped all movement and lifted his head to gaze into her red eyes and her flushed face.

-How? When?- she panted.

-The moment you forwent your freedom, you chose this path-

Leaning down he leisurely licked her lips as if he had all the time in the world.

-Accept it- he said harshly into her mind and his eyes began to twirl again and the Draculina once more lost it as he renewed his sensual assault on her.

Incoherent she tried to fight him with words, but her body was rocking back and forth as he rubbed their clothed sexes against each other. All the earlier teasing was paying off as her orgasm quickly built. Grabbing onto his shoulders she arched her back and cried out in pleasure as he once more bit into her neck.

Coming down from the euphoria, she felt him purr against her as he swallowed more of her blood.

God he was draining her! It was too much! She felt her eyes flutter, the pleasure once more coursing through her, but she was beginning to feel faint. The edge of her vision was beginning to fade black and the vampiress knew what that meant, death had come to her before.

Unable to do anything, unable to fight, the vampiress was overcome with fear.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:** Damn that was tough to write. I hope it comes out okay. Like I said I suck at writing sexual interaction, so I'm using these fics as practice.


End file.
